


Stairway To Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what they are. You've hidden them, in the corner of your mind. You've tried to forget them. But still. You know they're there. Statues. Statues of angels, hiding in graveyards, or as downtown monuments. You could have sworn you've seen them move, but you've convinced yourself it was just a trick of the mind. Bad move. That was a bad move, Dean Winchester. Because now they know you. And they're not just coming for you. They're already here." </p><p>Set in Season 5 of Doctor Who, after Amy's forgotten Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit and Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New fic! Fun???

November 26th, 2011

_Flick_. Dean slid the switch up the long, silver tube, spreading a strong yellow light through the graveyard. He kept a trained eye on his brother, scanning the surrounding area with the other. He slowly raised the hand with a grip on the flashlight and perched it over the wrist of the left, which carefully held a gun. They stepped across the ground with a practiced serenity, only the sound of their shallow breaths accompanying them. Dean cringed as he stepped on a twig, hearing it crackle under the weight of his foot. He swung his head over his shoulder, checking once more to make sure nothing was following them. Seeing nothing but his shadow, he shrugged, returning his head to it's normal stance, his eyes following the movement of his brother. As his head swings over, a feeling of unease settles in his stomach. He wasn't scared. Dean Winchester, of all people, was not one to get scared. This was a typical job for him. But there was something, a silhouette that lay in the corner of his vision that caught his attention. Sliding his eyes to the side, he studied the figure.

It was a statue. A statue that took the form of an angel, with empty, lifeless eyes. He drew his eyebrows down, turning his head slightly to the left, studying it in confusion. It shouldn't have bothered him, really. He'd seen  _statues_ before. Still, a feeling of dread settled in his gut as he stared at it. It had his hands in a position that looked as if it had been playing a game of peek-a-boo, drawn down with just it's fingertips resting on its chin. A knowing smile played on its lips which Dean had to admit was extremely creepy. But that wasn't what bothered him. Nor was it the blank eyes that seemed to be perfectly curved. It was the nagging feeling, in the back of his head that somehow, the statue had moved. That two seconds ago the eyes were covered up. As he stared at it, he noticed that the eyes gave the illusion of a gleam to them, that they we're almost human-like.

"Dean? You coming?" His brothers voice called to him, half way across the field. Dean blinked, turning his head back towards his brother. Breaking out of his trance, he shook his head. He opened his mouth, allowing it to hang open for half a second before speaking. 

"Yeah...Yeah, sure I just...Ah, it's nothing." He waved his hand in the air, signaling that he was okay. He took one last quick glance at the statue and, started forward once again, his eyes shifting absentmindedly.

Every step he took over the soft Earth, the more he tired. This was the biggest graveyard the brothers had ever searched, and it was a hard job to search for names out of the hundreds of gravestones when your eyes were crusting shut. It was worse for Dean, of course. He'd slept about a total of six hours the past week. Sam had told him to stay at the motel tonight, to get some rest, but being him, he had to refuse. As he rubbed his eyes again, Sam turned his head back to him.

"You okay?" He asked, a tone of worry etched into his tone.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah..." He raised his brow, running a hand over his face. "I'm fine. You finding anything?" He spoke with a slightly louder voice this time.

Dean caught sight of his brothers raised brow before he turns back to the position he was in.

"It's a graveyard, Dean. It's hit and miss. We'll find it when we find it." He chided him. Dean rolled his eyes at the words and sighed, stepping to the opposite corner of the field.

"Well we might as well split up. Let me know if you find anything, yeah?" He tilted his chin towards him, showing the question was adressed to him. Sam nodded at him, busy with shining a light on a nearby gravestone. He crossed the ground, mimicking his brothers actions until coming across a gravestone with a name he recognized; Gabriella Heiss.

"Sam!" He called across the vast area to his brother. "I've got her!" He swung his arm out, extending two fingers and swinging them towards him, signaling for him to head over. He watches as his brother lowers his flashlight, heading in his direction for a moment before turning and striking his shovel into the packed ground. He turns the handle at an angle so a pile of dirt sat on the plate. He threw it over his shoulder and plunged it in again. After Sam caught up to him, he joined in, repeating the process until a dark brown coffin lid is revealed underground. Dean jumps into the hole, pulling out a matchbox. He crouches down and pulls the lid open with his free hand. Sam jumps in beside him, pulling out a bottle of kerosene from his bag, soaking the bones with it. He then grabs a box of salt, doing the same. When he finishes, he looks at Dean, giving him a nod. Understanding his signal, Dean strikes the side of the matchbox with one of the matches, throwing it onto the skeleton. They stood watching the flames rise for a short while before climbing out and heading back to the car.

On the way back, Dean stopped to look at the statue for a final time and shook off his suspicions. He told himself it was just a statue. Maybe he needed sleep after all. He shrugged and turned around, following his brother back to the car, unaware that there were more of them in the yard, each staring directly at him.  
Pointing.  
Waiting.


	2. All Ponds Go To Heaven. (Or in This Case, a Blue Box)

“Yes, alright. Goodbye, Sharon.” Amy released an exasperated sigh, placing the heel of her palm on her aunts shoulder blade, pushing her slender figure towards the open door. Sharon turned back around with a look of pure disapproval. Her eyebrows were sharply turned up, and her icy blue eyes were open wide. She ran her teeth over her pursed lips and opened them to scold her niece.

“Amy!” She took in a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Amy sighed, tilting her head back, knowing what was coming next. “I told you to stop calling me Sharon! It's—” Amy cut her off, joining in on her sentence.

“—Disrespectful. You've told me this before. But you know, it is your name.” She, too, crossed her arms, mimicking her Aunts posture. Offering an over-exaggerated eye roll at Sharons slightly offended look, she sucked in a breath. “Okay, I'm sorry. Now go! Out! I'll be fine.” She pushed her out, wrapping her fingertips around the bronze doorknob. “Have fun!” Sticking her head out the crack in the door, she extended her arm, wiggling her fingers in a wave. She laughed as she watched her aunt shake her head at Amy's antics and took a step back, pushing the door closed. Hearing the bang that followed, she flinched slightly and ran a hand through her bright ginger locks, tucking a strand behind her ear and stalking over to the living area, plopping down on the sofa. She leaned forward, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. She pulled her legs up under her, not paying a severe amount of attention to the Saturday cartoons, and directing her hearing to the lawn outside, listening for the sound of wheezing.

After just below an hour of moping around in boredom, her expectations were fulfilled. The familiar sound of the TARDIS wheezing filled her ears, and a wide grin fell upon her face. She jumped up, forgetting about the television, and skittered her way to the front door, peeking out the window beside it. As she caught sight of the navy blue box, she couldn't stop an excited squeak from escaping her mouth. She wrapped her hand on the knob, twisting it and yanking the door open excitedly. Eyeing the box in excitement, she stumbled out the door and spun on the front walkway, walking towards it with a bouncy air. When she reached the pair of doors, she ran her fingers over the smooth wood and pushed it open with the tips. As the door swung open, she took a large breath and stepped as far is as she could in one step. A gust of air hit her back as the door swung back closed as she looked up at The Doctor who was leaning against the console and staring at her.

She slowly walked up to him and assumed a spot beside him. Turning her head to study the machine, she turns to him and offers him a wide smile, wiggling her brow slightly.

“So...” She dragged the word out, watching him pull a lever, adjusting the flight path. “Where are we going? Are we going to see a planet?” A look of hopefulness filled her eyes as they locked sight.

A snort broke free from The Doctors lips as he shook his head.

“Better.” He looked at her returning a look of pure excitement. “We're going to Virginia. America...We never go to America!” He grinned, practically biting his fist to keep from shouting.

Confused at the excitement to such a small trip, Amy drew her brow down over her mocha hues. “Okay?” She intoned questioningly. “Virginia? When are we going?” She frowned, hoping for a more logical explanation.

“Present day! When else would we go? No, that's a stupid question. We could go any when else. Forget I asked you that.” He shook his head at his answer, pulling and turning a knob. “Hold on, Pond! We're taking off!” He pointed to the console and ran behind her, turning the year adjustment.

Releasing a loud groan, Amy obliged, wrapping her fingers around the machine. “Have you hit your head? What's exciting about...Virginia?" She crinkled her nose, squinting at him.

The Doctor snapped his head up, looking at her as if she was a crazy person. "What isn't exciting about Virginia? They've got...stuff..." He trailed off, looking at his shoes for a moment. He shakes his head, sending his long hair flying around him, and he opens his mouth again. "No, we're just...we're going to have fun. You remember fun, eh, Pond?" He raises a brow, walking over to her and pinching her nose.

As his index finger and thumb clamp down on her nose, she raises her right hand, slapping his arm away and crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Of course I...remember fun! But it's you. I'm 95% sure there's a reason. You never go anywhere without a reason." She raised her brow, giving him a pointed look. His grin died down as her opened his mouth to respond and he succumbed to Amy's suspicion.

"Oh...Shut up. Yes, alright. Of course there's a reason—stop it!" He raised a finger to point at Amy, who had a grin taking place of her features as he spoke. "Of course there's a reason but..." In obvious embarrassment, he raised his hand to the back of his neck, moving back and forth as he scratched. "I...don't know what it is." He finished, flinging his head to the side and looking down. When he looked up to see Amy's look, which was a mixture of amusement and still more confusion, his cheeks reddened.

"I'm getting some signals from there. They're strange. I'm not exactly sure what they are, so I thought...We'd go che—" He was cut off as the TARDIS jerked sharply to the left with no warning. Amy let out a short squeak as she fell over, but a loud grumble took place as Amy heard The Doctor laugh.

"Oi!" The scolding erupted from the back of her throat as she was helping herself up and they shook once more and she almost fell another time. She stood up firmly and felt herself glower at The Doctor. "You're not supposed to...laugh!" Her brows fell in her anger. The Doctor gave her a childlike grin and reached over for the screen, swinging it over to him.

"Yes, you're definitely right but—" His finger bounced at his enunciation and he whipped his head towards the screen, reading the data it displayed, resulting in his grin widening greatly. "I think we've found our reason." His eyes widened and he gave her a thumbs up. Answering her unasked question, he swung the screen over to her. As her eyes ran over the screen, he projected his voice in the excitement. "Time energy. Lots of it. That is whats stopping us landing,  _that_ is our reason. Time energy. And where there's time energy, theres..." He held his hands out to Amy, asking her to finish the sentence.

"Um..." Racking her brain for the answer, she held her finger up, shaking it in the air. As she felt the words coming to the tip of her tongue, she burst out with her best guess. "Weeping Angels!" She directed the finger at him, staring at him with wide eyes now.

"Yes!" He threw his arms in the air, an open exhibit of his pride in her. "Good job, Pond, you genius!" He whipped his head to her at the last word, nodding curtly before returning to his original stance. "The time energy is creating a wall. It should stop us from taking a landing but..." He raised his right hand, slamming it down on a large red button before him, and tilted his head to Amy. "This is going to be a rough landing. Hold on tight." Following his orders, she grinned at him, squeezing her fists on the console, watching her knuckles turn white.

"Geronimo!"


	3. Never Trust Sam Winchesters Memory

February 18th, 2012

“Dean, anything coming up?” Sam's voice rang through Deans ears as he turned his head to look at his brother. He kept still in his stance of absentmindedly staring at a book under his line of sight. He had his brows drawn low and his eyes had a distant look in them. When he didn't respond, his brother's voice called out once more, with a strong sense of worry etched into his tone. “Dean?” His voice was slightly louder this time.

Hearing his name, Dean repeatedly blinked, looking up and making eye contact with him. “What? What do you want? I'm working”

A slight chuckle fell from Sams lips, accompanied by a grin as he pressed his lips into a line, flicking his eyes to the ground. “No you're not.” He shook his head as Dean rolled his eyes and looked to the side in annoyance. Without answering, Dean pulled himself off of the chair and walked to the other side of the dingy motel room. He dug his hand into the deep blue suitcase to grab a knife, twisting the tip of the blade between his thumb and forefinger.

“I don't know, man. We've been on this for—how long? I don't think it's our kind of case. It just seems like a normal disappearance.” He ran a hand over his face, leaning on the red-brown stained wall. “You sure you didn't see anything else in the house? Just...empty rooms? The vic's girlfriend said she turned her head for 2, 3 seconds, and when she looked back, he was gone. Nothing I can think of is that fast.” He pushed his body up again, stretching an arm up so his fingertips reached the back of his neck and scratched slightly. He looked at Sam with wide eyes, silently asking for answers. Sam laid a hand on the sheet of the bed and offered Dean a short shrug.

“I don’t know. There’s nothing to go on, but the thing is…we don’t know anything that fast. Including humans. I mean, other than crusty wallpaper, the only thing I saw was—” He quickly blinked as Dean cut him off, a sense of suspicion in his tone.

“The only thing? You said there was absolutely nothing there. I mean, I don’t care how crazy it sounds. I can deal with crazy. We’ve got absolutely nothing right now. Spit it out.” He raised a brow, gesturing for his brother to answer.

Dean watched Sam as he sighed and shook his head, flicking his eyes downwards. “I…” She paused, looking back up to make eye contact. “Dean, it’s nothing important, really. It’s just…” He chewed his cheek and looked up, sucking in a breath. “There was this…Statue. Admittedly, a pretty creepy one but…It’s a statue. Statues don’t move.” 

Dean felt himself suck a short breath as he ran a calloused hand over his face. Statues don’t move. He remembered telling himself the same sentence, only a few months ago. An image of the grinning angel flashed before his eyes before he flicked them shut, shaking his head to clear it of the image. As he swallowed, he heard the springs of the mattress as Sam worriedly shifted.

“D-Dean?” Sam worried aloud. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He stepped up, and Dean flicked a hand, telling him he was okay.

“Nothing, it’s just…I thought of something for a minute. It’s stupid.” He shrugged quickly, pacing back over to his chair. “Say for a second, statues could move...And they can't! But either way, what would it do with him in the end?” He spread his hands out. As he watched Sam consider his answer, the sound of fluttering wings filled his ears. He flicked his head over to the middle of the room, where the sound was coming to see a black haired man in a trenchcoat standing before him.

“Cas?” Sam called from the bed, standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. “What’s up?” He raised a brow, walking over to him and stopping in front of him.

The angel stayed quiet for a moment, tilting his head to study the room. As he caught sight of the stain on the wall that was almost certainly blood, a look of confusion fell on his face as he tilted it to the side. Turning his gaze back to Sam, he let his mouth hang open for a minute before speaking.

“I…apologize for dropping in so quickly, but I think something serious could be happening. What were you talking about? Statues? What did they look like?” He narrowed his eyes at Sam, awaiting an answer.

Not expecting Cas to ask this, Sam stuttered before answering. 

“Well, I…Uh…I don’t know. Just a normal statue. There was only one. I think…I’m pretty sure it had wings. We—We can go take another look if you want. Why?”

Cas pursed his lips, drawing his brows down in thought. “No…” He muttered in a dry voice. “No I don’t think that will be necessary. But thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me…” He gave them a nod, preparing to leave the room, before Dean jumped out of his chair, stopping him.

“Hey, Cas, wait a second!” He raised his voice at him, watching as the angel tilted his head at him in question of what he needed. “What are they?”

Cas considered this for a moment before looking at both of the brothers, getting ready to hop out again.

“Statues. I assure you, it’s nothing to worry about. I…was concerned for nothing. Forget about them.” He nodded. Dean shrugged, not exactly taking this for an explanation, but knowing that Cas would never let them be in danger without telling them. Telling himself that the night in the graveyard he was just tired afterall, he nodded, raising a hand in a wave.

The angel mimicked him, getting ready to fly away. “Goodbye, and thank you.” He smiled at his friends.

\However, he never got to take off, because at that very moment, a blue box crashed through the window, smashing right into Cas, skidding over him and crashing beside him. A man popped out of the box with a grin, pulling himself up.

“Hello. I’m The Doctor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Kudos and 2 comments for the next chapter. I love youuu


	4. A Series of Timey Wimey Events

Before she could stop herself, Amy exploded with laughter. She tipped her head back, crouching down and scooting to where The Doctor stood. She looked at him to see adrenaline in his eyes as they shook back and forth, occasionally knocking into each other. He looked down at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

 

“What did you just do?!” Her voice was shrill as she shouted over the sound of rushing air.

 

“It's a forensic pressurisure! It tracks the source of the wall and creates a teporary block to hold it back, dragging us through by downwards pressure on the protection field!” He, too raised his voice as the room jerked to the right again. At Amy's blank look, he drew a sigh and spoke again. “It uses the energy from the protection field to break a hole in the wall, yeah?” He raised a brow to look at her through his lashes. When understanding crossed Amy's face, she watched as he nodded and turned his attention back to the gears beside the button. “I think it should work.” He nodded at his words, to convince both himself and Amy.

 

Detecting this, Amy snapped her head up, worry growing inside her, creating a pit in her stomach. “You _think?!_ ” Her tone was a mixture of surprise and anger. She raised a hand to slap him on the upper arm and clenched it into a fist. Her eyes widened while she opened her mouth once again. “What do you mean by _think_? God...” She groaned as he adverted his eyes away from her, a sign that this was one of the few questions he didn't have an answer to. “You do have a back up plan, right?”

 

“Well...no, not exactly.” He rubbed the back of his neck, still refusing to make eye contact with the redhead. “But we're almost through, if that makes you feel better!” He snapped his head up, a grin on his face. If he ws hoping to pass it on, he would need to try harder.

 

“I'm adjusting the force.” The grin fell off of his face, as he adopted a more serious tone. He jerked his chin to the knobs he had his hands on, drawing Amy's eyes to them. “We're in the middle of the wall. If I can draw enough power out before she breaks down, we can get through and we'll land...Well, wherever the energy source is.” He shrugged, still turning the dial.

 

This, of course, drew a new curiosity source from Amy, and she hesitantly asked yet another question.

 

“Which is what, you—?” She took a sharp breath in as she fell to the side, whacking her hip into the console. It felt as though her heart had dropped out of her chest and into her stomach, and she knew that he had broken through. And that they were falling.

 

“Doctor?” She drew the word out, her voice high pitched. “Are you sure we're safe?”

 

He waved a hand in the air, a clear sign of dismissal. “Not to worry, Pond. She's taking us her own direction.” He patted his hand on the console to show who he was talking about, though they both knew who it was. “You'll keep us safe, eh?” He grinned, but was cut of by Amy groaning.

 

“Oh, get a room, you two!” She shouted, rolling her eyes and turning away from the scene.

 

“Oi! I have my rights, just like you have yours. You can bring whomever you want it here. But please don't.” The Doctor muttered back, walking to stand beside her again. Amy lifted her shoulders, knowing he had a point, but still not caring. She looked back towards the screen above her head, reaching to tap a button to get the camera view, but had it slapped away. She turned her head to the Doctor in confusion, getting a smirk in response.

 

 _It's a surprise_ he mouthed, just as there was a sound of shattering and they tipped horizontally, forcing Amy to hold herself up with pure strength on the side rail.

 

They stayed for a moment while they skidded across the ground. There was a feint whining noise playing behind her, and the lights were dimming, which signaled that the engine was dying out.

 

The Doctor broke ineviteable silence first, saying “While that _was_ fun, not so much luck for the TARDIS. She's gonna need a full recharge.” He came into Amy's line of sight, pulling himself up towards the door. “But that's okay,” He looked back at her, with an expression of a kid in a candy store. “Time energy awaits. Come along, Pond.” He pushed the door open, looking away from her and popping his head out. While Amy began pulling herself up, he said something she didn't quite catch.

 

“What was tha'?” She yelled as he jumped out, invisible to her. When he didn't answer, she opened her mouth to call him again, before she heard two other voices in a conversation—and they didn't sound happy. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the doorframe, pulling her head out and sweeping her legs so they hit the floor and stood, looking at her surroundings.

 

She was in what must have been a motel room, and by the looks of it, it was pretty old. There was stained wallpaper, whiched seemed to be originally grey, but had begun yellowing. The door had chipping white paint on it and the floor around it. The half-gold half-rust doorknob was so covered in dirt it made her wonder whether they'd dug it up. There was a gaping hole in the wall, which must have been where they crashed, leaving plaster and glass to litter the floor. Among the junk, there was a small worktable and two beds, which had black and torn up sheets and an analog alarm clock between them on the floor.

 

The were three men Amy didn't recognize. One with long hair, in a blue plaid button up and jeans, another one, shorter with a hairdo that Amy liked to classify as the “white dad who barbeques probably swears a lot” cut. He was wearing about four layers of clothes that she could count and matching jeans, though his were a lot more torn up. But the one that really caught her eye was the one in a heap on the floor. He looked to be onconcious, with a trenchcoat and plain black slacks on, with hair just as dark. The one in plaid looked at her in confusion, but the other had an expression of barely controlled rage. She gasped and raised a hand to her mouth, realizing what must have happened.

 

“Oh...did we hit—” She was cut off by the shorter one, who answered in a sharp tone.

 

“No, he's fine. But don't talk. There's another one?” He turned to look behind him quickly before shaking his head. “You just crashed in here in a box. You don't get to ask questions. What?!” He snapped his head back to the man behind him, who had just nudged him. “No, Sam, I'm not gonna go easy on 'em. They knocked Cas out. That's pretty hard to do. Trust me, I've tried.” He turned his attention to The Doctor, sho had taken advantage of the situation to look around with a glowing curiosity.

 

“Hey! Nerd! Why were you just...randomly falling out of the sky in a box?”

 

The taller one—Sam—nodded in agreement this time. “A London police box from the 1960's.”

 

“Dude.” The white dad looked incredilously at Sam. “Why do you even know about those things? Can you stop being such a geek for _one_ minute?”

 

Amy tried to surpress the smile growing on her face, she really did, but she couldn't help cracking a small grin, knowing how he felt. When he caught sight of it, he glared at her, and it immediately fell. He didn't really scare her, but she'd seen the look in his eyes before. She saw it every day she looked at The Doctor. It was the look of someone who's killed before. Someone who felt remorse. And _that_ scared her.

 

“I don't think you really care to know how—or _why—_ we were falling. I think you jusy enjoy participating in arguments, which is quite unfortunate, but it's also why I won't answer that question.” The Doctor said, completely ignoring the hatred he was directing at Amy.

 

“Bullshit. You're hiding something.” He hissed at him, the same amount of hardness covering his face. “What's in that box anyway?” He crooked his head, starting toward Amy, where she stood in front of the TARDIS.

 

“Nothing. It's a box. Would you like there to be? Because it's got room for storage.” She told him, sitting on the edge to block his view. A small sense of pride flooded through Amy as he backed up, letting Sam step in front of him.

 

“What's your name anyways, white dad?” Amy asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

 

This earned a snort from Sam.

 

White dad didn't find it so funny, and refused to answer, so Sam did it for him.

 

“That's Dean. I'm Sam. Dean's my brother, but he's kind of a dick. I would say nice to meet you two for him, but...” He looked around him and shrugged. “Dealt the circumstances, I don't think it works.” He joked, and Amy could already tell he was the peacemaker in the family. “What about you?”

 

“Amy.” She hopped off of the TARDIS, pulling the doors closed and reached out to shake Sam's hand. “Sorry about the damage, but they haven't come by yet. I don't think they really care.” She told him, earning a nod in agreement

 

“And you?” Dean said with a friendlier approach, jerking his chin at The Doctor. “You said you were a Doctor. What kind?”

 

The Doctor grinned, already knowing his answer.

 

“Everything."

 


	5. In Which Two Kinds of Angels Appear

It had been three days. Three days since the box crashed into their motel room (Which didn't really matter to him; Amy had paid for it), three days since Amy and The Doctor bunked in the same hotel, and three days since Cas had went unconscious. He still hadn't woken up, and that was what worried Dean.

 

“What do you think of them? I mean, they don't seem like they're leaving any time soon.” Sam asked, walking out of the bathroom.

 

Dean snapped his head up, turning his gaze away from Cas, who was laying still on the extra cot they'd requested and shrugged.

 

“I don't know. I'm not sure I trust them, but they definitely know something. We just have to think of a way to get it out of them. Call me crazy, Sammy, but I think they have something to do with the case.” He clasped his hands together and shook his head slightly to the side.

 

Sam walked over and threw his arms in the air, an airy smile on his face. “No, I agree. I definitely agree.” He nodded, looking off absentmindedly. “We just need there to be a way for them to find out about it.”

 

Not being able to think of an answer, he sighed and stood up, throwing his book back in the duffel bag.

 

“Do you think we should go back to the house? Maybe there was something you missed.”  Dean suggested in an attempt to change the subject.

 

“What's the point, Dean? There's nothing there. They were moving into the house. It's completely cleared out. And besides, we should only go to a case scene so many times before...” He trailed off, not quite sure where he was going with the sentence.

 

The silence was broken with a knock on the door. Sam sighed and started towards the door, turning the knob with two fingers. Dean stood up too, peering around Sam's shoulders.

 

The Doctor stood on the other side of the door in the same outfit he'd worn for three days, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

 

“Hey, uh—” Sam started, but was cut off.

 

“Did you say case? As in crime?” He looked back and forth at both Sam and Dean, who had shocked looks on their faces

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” He nodded, pushing his way in past Sam. When he reached the centre of the room, he turned around to face them both.

 

“This should be fun.”

 

~~

 

“We cant just _take_ you on a case with us. It's illegal. I don't care how qualified you are. We're not physically allowed to do it. And even if we were, we still wouldn't take you. We just met you. You could be a mass murderer.” Sam pointed out. Dean wanted to kick him, because they really needed this guys help, but he knew it would draw suspicion if they let him come without a valid reason.

 

“What if I brought Amy? She's quite good at solving things, really. That's why I travel with her. I can't travel with someone who can't solve mysteries. She solved one right before we crashed! She's brilliant, really. Well, sometimes she is. Other's she's just Scottish and mean. Did you notice that?” He asked.

 

Dean realized that The Doctor had a tendency of rambling and going off topic in the few conversations they'd had, and he didn't care much for it.

 

“Amy can't come either. We shouldn't even be talking to you about this, let alone telling you what we're investigating.”

 

The Doctor didn't miss a beat.

 

“You're investigating the disappearance on Queens, aren't you?” There was a tone of smugness behind his voice, but it was hidden from his face.

 

Both Sam and Deans mouths hung open as they turned to look at each other. Dean shrugged and turned away, because they really didn't have any right to be so surprised.

 

“It's 3am, a couple planning the layout of the house they'd be moving into the next day? Girlfriend tilts her head back to laugh and when she looks back he's gone?” He looked at the two brothers, who still remained silent. “It's in the newspaper. If you want it to be a secret, you really shouldn't share it with the town.”

 

He stared at the brothers for a moment, studying the _we’re screwed_ look they were giving each other, but it was clear he had more to say.

 

“And by the way you were talking about it, you’re stumped. You can’t think of anything that could take a man in the three second time frame they must have had. I don’t think you know how to handle this kind of case. _I_ don’t think you’re even real agents.”

 

Dean whipped over to face his brother, his eyebrows drawn up in an unamused manor, playing off his best look of surprise. Sam played offense, looking at The Doctor with crossed arms.

 

“And where do you get that idea?” He asked, and Dean noticed his Adam’s apple bob slightly as he swallowed. People didn’t usually notice these things.

 

     “Well, in the past ten minutes I’ve configured quite a few things. For one, high end agents usually have enough money to pay for a chain motel, or at least one better than,” he gestured to the area around him “this. But then again, that could just be a taste thing. Maybe you’re just really cheap, which I still haven’t ruled out, by the way!

     “Second, the way you talked to me when we first met. I’ve met detectives before. I’ve worked with them. They learn how to control their temper, and they never let so much anger through. But that, too can be dismissed. You _are_ only human, and I did hit your friend, so I won’t pin that on you.

     “But the most apparent is your badges. They’re very good, really, it’s just the crest and leather on the case. The colouring is slightly off. Now really, those three things aren’t really important in themselves, except that there are, of course, three of them.” He shifted in his seat, passing his eyes between both Sam and Dean, awaiting a response.

     Sam was the first one to answer, standing up.

 

     “The case is off colour? Don’t you think that’s a little weak?” He perched a brow, heading to the wall, leaning against it.”

 

     A smile slowly fell over The Doctors features. The only sign he’d paid attention to Sam’s answer was a scoff.

     “You know, it’s okay. After all, I’m not one to judge.” Without warning, he pulled out a badge of his own, flashing it to them both quickly and clearing his throat. “So. About the case..?” He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

    

     Dean looked over his shoulder, shrugging, Sam, who had pushed himself off of the wall and was swaying from foot to foot. He flicked his eyes to the other man for a millisecond before looking back to his brother and returning the shrug after a long sigh.

     “Look, Doc…” He said it without realizing the nickname and earning a smile from The Doctor. “It just won’t work out. We can’t take you.” He shook his head, and wanted to kick _himself_ this time at what he said next. He didn’t even _like_ the guy. “Not dressed like that you cant.”

 

~~

 

     Amy stepped onto the walkway, wiping away the nervous sweat on the back of her neck. She’d never actually _used_ the psychic paper on anyone but Rory who, though she loved him, was easy to fool. She pulled the sleeves on her suit down and swallowed. Her steps lined up with The Doctor, who was just in front of her, following the Winchesters. As they reached the police guard outside of the border—a short blonde woman, with green eyes and a pixie cut—both brothers stopped.

     “More agents? A disappearance is that big of a deal?” She asked, straightening her posture.

     “Yes and no.” Sam answered her, a boyish grin on his face. “Our boss gave us orders to take these two in. Agents in training. They’re basically here to observe the way we work the case, and see how closely you have to pay attention, things like that.” He nodded at her when he finished.

     The officer shrugged, lifting the police tape to let them in. The Doctor advanced after the two brothers, flashing the psychic paper at the girl, earning a pass. He extended his hand back and slipping the paper into Amy’s pocket. She pulled it out when she reached the girl and showing it to her, almost letting out a sigh when she passed. She ducked under the line, taking after the three boys before her and lining up beside The Doctor.

 

     A grunt sounded beside her, and she looked over to see The Doctor wiggling in his tuxedo.

     “Amy,” He whined, drawing out each syllable. “This suit is uncomfortable. And look!” He gestured to his neck and scrunching his nose up. “I have to wear a… _normal_ tie. It’s outrageous!” He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  Dean grinned, looking over his shoulder.

     “Can it. It’s better than a bowtie and you know it.” He pulled the door open, letting the four of them in.

     The Doctor’s eyes widened at Deans statement and an angry frown slipped onto his face. He must have heard Amy snort, which earned her a nudge in the shoulder.

     They headed up the steps to the second floor at Deans order, who had told them to split up. When they reached the top, Amy turned left, while The Doctor turned right and she popped her head into the first room on her left. Seeing nothing in it, she stepped in and did a quick scan. She repeated this, room by room until she reached the end of the hallway. She was about to step out onto the balcony, until she saw a flicker of movement in the corner of her right eye. She sucked in a breath, swallowing and stepping back to look at the room beside her. She felt her mouth go dry when she stepped in the room to see a Weeping Angel towering over her. Her hands started shaking, but she didn’t register it as she tried to pry her mouth open. When she did, all she could get out was two syllables.

     “Doctor!”

     Within seconds, he had sped down the hallway and hurdled into the room.

     “Amy! Are you—” He stopped, seeing the statue. “Oh.”

     “Yeah. You still have no idea why they’re here, do you?” Amy said, without looking away.

     “No clue.” He answered, doing the same.

     Before Amy could say anything else, Sam burst into the room, worry clear on his face. Amy felt his eyes on her back as his tension drained and Dean walked in after him.

     “Oh. That thing. That’s nothing to worry about, just something the original owners left behind. Besides, this isn’t even the room the guy was kidnapped in.” He told them, and, at their silence, tried again. “It _is_ nothing to be worried about, right?” He asked.

     Playing innocence, Amy shook her head, whipping around, almost in unison with The Doctor.

     “No…No it’s fine. I was just…I don’t know, it’s kind of mesmerizing. It’s fine.” She smiled, and The Doctor nodded from beside her.

     She caught sight of Dean, who was staring at the angel with wide eyes. She couldn’t quite tell, but his face seemed to have paled. He didn’t say anything as Sam left, just backed out of the room behind him. Dean stepped into the room across the hall, while Sam went further down, taking a final check.  Amy and The Doctor stayed staring at the door when a wave of realization ran through her chest.

     “You’re not looking at the angel.” She whispered, his voice hoarse.

     “Neither are you.” He replied.

     “Why isn’t it touching us.” Her voice was even dryer this time, and without answering, The Doctor whipped them both around.

     The angel _was_ still behind them, but obviously had no intention of touching them. It had its mouth hanging open and a finger pointing forward, across the hall and in the direction of—

     “ _Dean._ ” The Doctor strained, whipping his head to make eye contact with Amy. “They’re after him.


	6. Ode To Timelords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hielo friends.  
> this chapter is kind of short  
> also quite boring.  
> I apologize, because you haven't gotten into any action yet.  
> Soon though, I promise. Soon.

     He had his hands on his head, pressing the heels of his palms into his temples. He paced back and forth across the room. Amy watched as he grumbled and pushed himself into the door of the TARDIS. It was silent for a moment until he burst back out, gritting his teeth and shaking his head.

     “Doctor? You having fun there?” She asked, pushing up from the chair she was sitting on and lifting a brow up in his direction.

    “No!” He yelled pushing his fingers through his hair and grunting. “Why would they go after Dean?” He whipped towards her, holding his hands out in the air.

    “I don’t know! He’s got time energy—” She started, before he sucked a breath in.

     “Oh, I know that! Where did he _get_ it?” He opened his eyes in frustration, and Amy noticed he clenched his fists at his side before sitting down on one of the beds and looking at his hands in a sigh.

     “I’m sorry, Pond. I don’t mean to yell, it’s just…It’s quite frustrating to not know how to help him. We barely know him, but I feel like we were supposed to meet. I feel like this was fixed. And if he dies because I couldn’t figure out why they were after him…” He trailed off, throwing his hands in the air and looking up to Amy.

     “I know.” She nodded. “I do, I understand. And If I know you, I know you’ll always try your hardest to save them. You’ll figure this out. But please don’t feel guilty. This isn’t your fault. You can’t _save_ everyone, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” She offered him a small smile, sitting beside him.

     In answer, the Doctor gave her a smile and stood up, opening the doors to the TARDIS. He held it open, extending his arms in his way of letting her in. She followed, stepping into the console room and turning to wait for him. When he followed suit, she stepped into the back halls, taking a sharp right turn to her room. When she was ha;fway down the hall, she stopped at her door and turned back.

     “Get some sleep, Doctor.” She projected in his direction, earning a curt nod before he stepped into his room.

     It wasn’t until she stepped into her room when she heard him yell back.

     “I’m a Timelord. I don’t necessarily need sleep.” Which earned an eyeroll from Amy as she flicked the light off.

     “Goodnight, Doctor.”

~~

     In the middle of the night, Dean was woken up.

     He had been in a light sleep, when a voice whispered one word.

     _Dean_.

He knew who it was before he even opened his eyes. He shot up out of the bed, looking around the room to see if anybody else was awake, when the voice sounded again, this time more persistent.

     _Dean!_

     He looked over to Castiel, who was lying still on his cot like he had been the past three days, when he realized that the voice was in his head.

     “C—Cas?” He whispered, lowering his brows incredulously and trying not to wake Sam.

     _Yes. How have you been? I’m sorry I couldn’t have contacted you sooner. I’m still healing, and just now I’ve become strong enough to…Well, do this._

     Dean looked around in confusion before whispering back.

     “Okay…Why do you, uh…I don’t know, feel the _need_ to talk to me? Not that I’m not thrilled and everything, but there’s got to be a reason.” He put his feet on the ground and rubbed his eyes, feeling more awake now.

     _Of course. I need you to wake me up. I don’t know how, but unfortunately…_ He paused, and for a moment, Dean thought  he had lost some strength. _I can’t help you to find out._

Without remembering deciding to do so, Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

     “Obviously. How _should_ we find out? I mean, shouldn’t you just heal when you’re ready?” He asked, pressing his lips in a thin line. This made him feel stupid, talking to nobody, but if there was a way to help Cas, he had to find out how.

     _I’m not sure. I suppose it is plausible that I would heal naturally, but I’d like it to be sooner rather than later. It’s unclear why, but every once in a while I sense that you and Sam—and maybe even me—are in danger._

    Not sure how to respond to this, Dean paused.  
    “Why would we be in danger? How do you even sense those kinds of things?” He shook his head, though he knew Cas couldn’t see him.

    After a long pause—so long that it made Dean wonder whether he was going insane, the angel answered him. _It’s quite complicated. I just know that there’s something here, and it wants you gone._

    Dean had a sarcastic retort in his head, but he decided to keep it to himself. He racked his brain for anyone that could want him dead—and the list was long—and released a sigh.

    “That’s not really helpful, Cas. There’s tons of people—” He was cut off by Castiel, who sharply interjected, his tone slightly colder.

    _I never_ said _they had to be human. Figure something out Dean. Please._

    And like that, Dean felt the angel’s consciousness drain from his head, and he was alone. As a pit exploded in his stomach and he sighed, flopping back down on the mattress. He looked over to the clock beside him; It read 4:03. Running a hand over his face, he flopped back over and closed his eyes, trying to get as much sleep as possible. He wasn’t still for more than five minutes when he hopped out of bed, deciding it wouldn’t work and walked to the desk, pulling open the laptop, when a sudden realization dawned on him.

    _I just know that there’s something here, and it wants you gone._

    He repeated the words to himself, shaking his head at his stupidity.

    When the laptop came to life, Dean opened a browser. When the homepage began running, he clicked his cursor over the search bar and his fingers flew over the keys, typing in two words;

    _The Doctor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm since this was a bad chapter, 2 kudos and 2 comments for the next chapter? Aight, see you soon, I hope?


End file.
